


not what you thought

by wormmwood



Series: i'll follow you into the dark [1]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Swearing, bass secretly does have feelings, blues makes a friend, the megaman timeline is stupid more at 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormmwood/pseuds/wormmwood
Summary: Blues meets Bass for the first time. And then he meets him again





	not what you thought

Blues had heard of this new robot. Bass. 

He didn’t trust him. Rock and Roll trusted him just fine. They weren’t as paranoid as Blues. 

Roll had mentioned him some time when another one of Wily’s schemes had begun to unfold. He didn’t pay him much mind, and did his best to help out Rock in any way he could. However this proved to be a mistake, since the new robot ended up destroying the lab and endangering his siblings. 

Blues didn’t care for this new robot. 

He didn’t hear from Bass for a while after that. And Blues didn’t care. Rock had defeated him, and even though he hadn’t gone down easy, he still swore himself strongest and that he’d take his revenge. Blues could only roll his eyes from a distance as he watched the robot grumble and scowl. It was almost amusing. 

Blues never officially crossed paths with the Wilybot, and he was fine with that. He seemed obnoxious and annoying, and Blues preferred not to deal with his abrasive attitude. Not that he couldn’t laugh to himself at a distance. 

Bass and his creator fell erilly silent since then. Blues didn’t pay it much attention, and mostly spent his time trying to ignore the growing ache in his chest. But of course, the old man came out of hiding, and his annoying creation along with him. 

Blues didn’t interfere much this time. He felt useless watching from a distance as his brother once again fought with the SWN. Blues was almost impressed with how much better he’d gotten. Although Blues couldn’t help but laugh at his reliance on this so called “evil energy”. 

Blues once again didn’t hear from them for a while, but they returned as always. Blues’ mistake this time was getting involved. 

Blues was determined to help his brother this time, and thought he could challenge King himself. Of course this was probably his worst idea yet, which is what he thought to himself as the axe ripped through him and he fell to the floor. He couldn’t be more embarrassed when he caught a glimpse of Bass standing behind him, watching the scene unfold. 

He didn’t know whether to be offended or relieved when Bass gave no comment on what had happened, and gave his full attention to the new robot before him. He passed out trying to decide and woke up again in Light Labs. He forgot about the robot when he nearly had a panic attack in front of his sister. 

The minute Blues was whole again, he teleported out of the lab with a curt nod to Roll. He had a score to settle with King. 

The scene he came upon was similar to the one he left. Bass was fighting King, but it wasn’t going well. King’s shield was providing a challenge, and Bass couldn’t get around his defenses. Blues sighed. He guessed he would be leaving this up to Bass after all. 

Bass seemed to acknowledge him this time, if only to demand he get out of his way and let him take care of King himself. He ignored him. He put all his energy into destroying the shield, and drowned out Bass’ protests as he lost consciousness. He woke up outside the facility. 

Blues sat on top of the bridge he stayed under breathing in the cold air. He shivered and pulled his scarf over his face, and part of him wished he’d accepted his siblings’ offer to give him extra blankets. He sighed and wrapped his arms around himself. 

The cold breeze wasn’t doing him any favors either. He heaved himself up from his spot, and moved back under the bridge, silently cursing Light for not giving him any internal heating systems. He ducked under the bridge and picked up the one thin blanket he had. He sighed, wrapping it around himself. He didn’t realize he’d drifted off until he woke up to someone kicking him awake.

“Is this where you fucking live? This is pathetic.” Blues groaned and adjusted his sunglasses. “What are you doing here,” he managed, recognizing the voice. Bass rolled his eyes. “I was looking to fight your stupid brother-but he wouldn’t accept my challenge so I figured you’re the next best thing.” If Blues wasn’t so tired he would have smacked him in the face.

“How did you find me,” Blues asked. “I followed the scent of depressed nerd and found you here-are you gonna fight me or what?” Blues shrugged off the blanket and stood up in front of him. Blues did his best to look intimidating, despite the other’s height. “No actually-I’m not.” Bass scoffed. 

“Really? Whatever-I know I’m stronger than you anyway. I’m leaving.” Bass turned to leave, but something didn’t sit right with Blues. “Why are you actually here?” Bass suddenly stopped. “You know why.” He didn’t turn to face him. “I don’t believe you.” Bass quickly turned around.

“I came here to prove I could kick your ass-and you proved me right. I’m leaving so get off my fucking case.” Bass moved to leave again. Blues almost let him before blurting out, “You didn’t want to fight me, did you?” Bass froze up. 

Blues didn’t know what he was saying. Bass turned back towards him this time. He had a dark expression on his face. “What the fuck did you say?” Blues had a horrible thought that he’d seriously fucked up. “I-You didn’t want to fight me.” Blues stood his ground as Bass glared daggers at him. “And why the fuck would you think that?” Blues glanced behind him to make sure he had a way out. 

“Well-you gave up so easily. That doesn’t seem like you.” Bass continued to glare down at him. “And what the fuck do you know about me?” Blues took a cautious step back. “You’re brash-and arrogant-but I guess you’re also passionate and dedicated-you wouldn’t give up so easily.” Blues could have sworn he saw Bass’ face heat up. Maybe he was overheating. 

Bass looked away, and once again his face betrayed no emotion. “Ok whatever-you got me.” Blues was surprised. “What-I did?” Bass huffed. “I just-you didn’t show up-after that shit with King. I just wanted to make sure you didn’t die or whatever.” Blues laughed a bit. Bass scowled at him. “What the fuck are you-” Blues smirked. “Nothing I just...you wanted to check on me.”

Bass looked like he was overheating again. “I-I did not. I just-wanted to make sure you weren’t dead you idiot-” Blues laughed. “You don’t have to lie-so does this mean we’re friends?” Bass sputtered. “I-we’re not fucking friends you-” Blues couldn’t stop smiling. “Listen, you can deny it all you want, but the fact you wanted to check on me proves it.” 

“Whatever you dork. I’m leaving-for real this time.” Bass stalked off and Blues let him this time. “Hey-I’ll see you around!” Blues called after him. “You will not you fucking nerd-!” Bass looked flustered as he walked off. Blues laughed to himself as Bass disappeared from sight. Maybe Bass wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> im didnt like this but ive been wanting to start a series and thought this would be a good start


End file.
